Les lois de Dracula
by Neolysia
Summary: Tout le monde connait le Dracula de Bram Stoker mais qu'en est-il du vrai Dracula? De nos jours, Dracula tente de se bonifier et de gagner sa rédemption. Pour ce faire, il s'est imposé un règlement. Pourra-t-il toujours le suivre lorsque son coeur lui imposera un autre chemin?
1. Première loi

Disclaimer : Le personnage de Dracula ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Bram Stoker.

* * *

><p>Oubliez dorénavant tout ce que vous pensiez savoir de moi.<p>

Je ne suis pas et n'ai jamais été le comte Dracula que Bram Stoker a dépeint. Cependant, j'ai rencontré Bram Stoker avant qu'il n'écrive _Dracula_. Il a même été l'un des premiers à ne pas me voir comme un monstre, à m'offrir une amitié sincère à un être en repentir tel que je l'étais. Paradoxal, me direz-vous, car dans son roman Dracula est un monstre mais il l'a fait pour protéger. Vous vous imaginez bien que des gens auraient tenté de trouver ma demeure certains pour des intentions louables et d'autres avec un dessein beaucoup plus funeste. Bram a construit ce mythe terrifiant autour de moi comme on a créé les contes pour protéger les enfants des dangers extérieurs. Le danger qui pouvait m'affecter était la peur des autres envers moi, envers ceux qui étaient différents. Pendant que ceux qui auraient pu me vouloir du mal cherchaient un vampire dans Londres ou dans un vieux château en Transylvanie, ils ne me cherchaient pas là où j'étais réellement, en Irlande dans une chaumière près de la mer et loin de la civilisation.

L'apparence du comte a aussi été amplifiée pour me protéger : sa laideur dans son château de Transylvanie comme sa sensualité en Angleterre. Tout avait été amplifié et, en réalité, je ressemblais à monsieur tout-le-monde... En plus sexy selon les bruits de couloirs.

Néanmoins, la description que Bram Stoker fit de moi n'était pas totalement erronée : à une époque, dans mes jeunes années, j'étais ainsi, un être cruel, blessé, assoiffé de sang. Aujourd'hui, je parvins tant bien que mal à résister à ma soif de sang... la plupart du temps. Je n'ai tué personne depuis la fin des années 1970. Ce jour-là, j'ai durci les lois que je m'étais imposé depuis plus de cent ans. J'aspirais à être une créature neuve et vaincre ma nature profonde alors je devais être intransigeant avec moi-même, ne pas m'accorder de circonstances atténuantes.

Ma première loi : Ne jamais rester au même endroit plus de dix ans.

La raison de cette loi était tout simplement de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mes concitoyens.

Depuis deux ans, j'avais entamé une nouvelle vie dans le nord-ouest de la France. Je m'y faisais passer pour un Irlandais de trente-et-un ans répondant au nom de Gabriel Mason, un professeur de littérature irlandaise dans l'université la plus proche. Une belle couverture qui me permettais de vivre tranquillement. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre.

En fait, il y avait un défaut dans cette vie : les étudiantes et parfois même les étudiants ne cessaient d'essayer de me séduire. Combien d'étudiantes étaient venues me voir pendant que je fumais une cigarette pour me demander du feu ou une « clope » comme elles disaient alors que nombre d'entre elles ne fumaient pas ? Plus que je ne saurais en compter. A chaque fin de cours, un étudiant m'abordait pour X ou Y raisons. C'était fatiguant mais je m'y étais fait au bout de longues années. Toute fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger : que me trouvaient-ils ? Physiquement je n'étais pas laid mais j'étais fichtrement banal : grand, mince et un peu musclé, des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux tout aussi noirs que mes cheveux, une barbe de trois jours qui masquait en partie le bas de mon visage, quelques défauts physiques comme des lèvres très fines, une cicatrice sur ma joue droite (cicatrice cachée par ma barbe)... Moralement, j'étais un peu sadique et cynique avec mes étudiants. Je répondais à ce dicton « Qui aime bien châtie bien ». Plus important, j'étais devenu, au fil des années, amoureux de la vie, d'une vie simple ou je cohabitais avec des êtres qui auraient pu me voir comme un monstre mais qui me voyaient comme leur voisin, leur professeur, leur ami... Tout simplement comme un homme normal. J'étais franc, je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'on pouvait me faire, je croyais en une justice supérieure et en des jours meilleurs. Je crois pouvoir dire que j'étais fidèle mais cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas lié à quelqu'un. J'avais aussi en moi cette violence, cet instinct sanguinaire de chasseur. Comment m'en vouloir me direz-vous mais j'arrivais encore à m'en vouloir après tous les efforts que je faisais pour vaincre ma part d'ombre. J'étais et me devais d'être intransigeant envers moi-même.

La discipline est la clé de ma réhabilitation, me répétais-je chaque jour.

Au fur et à mesure des années, en voyant les Hommes perdre peu à peu de ce qui faisaient d'eux des Hommes, j'avais développé une forme de misanthropie optimiste car je ne désespérais pas de voir quelqu'un de différent sortir du lot. Toute personne n'était pas fondamentalement mauvaise mais plus je vieillissais et plus l'humanité me dégoûtais et m'ennuyais. Parfois, je devais me forcer pour aller travailler mais comme je le disais toujours :

La discipline est la clé de ma réhabilitation.

Tout ceci est très joli, je le conçois et j'aurais pu vivre ainsi encore de longues années si mon démon intérieur ne venait pas me harceler au moment même où je pensais m'être débarrassé de ma dangerosité. Mais non, jamais je ne m'en débarrasserai à cette cadence. Le démon de l'Amour est un vieux fou, dur à la tâche... Impossible de l'obliger à aller voir ailleurs. Parfois, il le faisait mais ça ne durait jamais très longtemps. Pour moi, ça avait duré une petite quarantaine d'années. Cette année, il avait de nouveau envoyé l'un de ses sbires, l'une de ses démones. J'avais des raisons de dire que l'Amour était un démon : à chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers moi, il m'offrait une femme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à mon premier amour et à chaque fois, je la tuais comme j'avais tué mon premier amour.

Cette fois-ci, l'Amour avait été plus intelligent et m'avait envoyé une femme très différente des autres. Je devais tout de même m'éloigner d'elle pour ne pas retomber dans ma part d'ombre. Pour ne pas tuer ou damner une âme innocente. Prendre mon courage à deux mains et m'enfuir loin d'elle alors que mon âme et mon cœur étaient appelés par son âme et son esprit. L'amour pouvait-il m'avoir fait le plus beau coup possible ? Avait-il caché mon âme soeur dans le corps d'une presque inconnue, dans le corps d'une de mes étudiantes qui plus est ? Heureusement pour elle, c'était bien la rare étudiante à n'en avoir rien à faire de moi. Peut-être serait-elle sauvée de mes crocs par son indifférence ? Je priais pour qu'il en soit ainsi...

Sinon...

La discipline est la clé de ma réhabilitation.

La discipline serait la clé de ma résistance face à mes pulsions animales.

Alors... Pensez-vous toujours que je suis le diable ?

* * *

><p>Ceci n'est qu'un prologue. L'intrigue (amoureuse, bien sûr) arrivera bientôt mais patience. =)<p> 


	2. Deuxième loi (1ère partie)

Disclaimer : Dracula et les autres personnages du roman _Dracula _de Bram Stoker pouvant apparaître (ou être évoqués) dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p>Ma seconde loi : Ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un<p>

S'attacher à quelqu'un était le moyen le plus sûr pour moi de briser ma principale résolution : ne plus boire de sang humain sur un humain vivant. Ah oui ! parlons de ça, le sang. Je suis obligé de boire du sang pour ma propre survie. Je n'ai pas encore assez abnégation pour choisir de mourir dans d'atroces souffrance en refusant de m'alimenter. Qu'y pouvais-je ? Je m'aimais encore assez pour ne pas vouloir souffrir ainsi. Revenons à nos moutons. Pour limiter les pertes humaines, j'ai opté pour la banque du don du sang : je leur vole des poches de sang mais je les indemnise, d'un certain côté, en hypnotisant des gens pour qu'ils aillent donner leur sang. Ce n'est pas louable mais c'est mieux que de mordre le cou de n'importe qui et de tuer l'innocente victime de ma soif. J'ai envie de croire que n'importe quel effort peut être qualifié de louable surtout quand il préserve une vie. Il y a une quarantaine d'années, j'avais trouvé une solution que je trouvais très maligne... sur le coup... avant que ça ne dérape et que je ne tue mon « calice ».

Mon calice ? C'est le nom que je donnais à un jeune homme qui m'avait offert son sang. Il me permettait de me nourrir sans tuer. Ca semblait bien mais un jour, ça a dérapé : je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter à temps et, lui, il n'a pas eu la force de me repousser. Je l'avais tué et j'en avais été sincèrement affecté d'autant plus qu'à part sa famille (qui se résumait à sa mère et son père qui s'engueulaient copieusement et une sœur désespérée) et moi, il n'y avait personne à son enterrement. Je me souviens avoir été obligé de réconforter sa sœur qui s'était réfugiée dans mes bras, sous la pluie, pendant que ses parents se déchiraient encore et toujours, mais cette fois, sur la tombe de leur fils. Un nœud se forma dans ma gueule à la mémoire de cet instant. Je m'étais réellement senti être un monstre à ce moment. Comment avais-je pu vivre avec la mort de ce pauvre garçon sur la conscience ?

« Monsieur Mason, ça ne va pas ?, me demanda l'un de mes étudiants qui avait, vraisemblablement, remarqué mon trouble.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. », murmurais-je laconiquement, ne voulant pas déranger la salle pendant que je leur montrais l'adaptation de _Dracula_ par Francis Ford Coppola.

Faire étudier _Dracula _à ses élèves alors que j'étais Dracula était en soi assez cocasse... Mais ça, mes étudiants ne le savaient pas. Après tout, chacun savait que les vampires n'existaient pas. En plus, toutes ces adaptations de mon mythe ou tout simplement du mythe du vampire me faisait bien tant elles ridiculisaient ces créatures de la nuit. Imaginez seulement à quel point j'ai pu rire en regardant les vampires improbables et efféminés de _Twilight_. J'en pleurais de rire tant j'ai trouvé cette adaptation (Ok, à mes yeux, c'était carrément un viol) du vampire stupide et mièvre. D'ailleurs, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de rire dès qu'un de mes étudiants prenaient en référence _Twilight _ou _The Vampire Diary. _Seule Anne Rice ne m'avait pas fait rire quand elle parlait de vampire. Ce n'était pas Bram Stoker mais je la soupçonnais d'avoir elle-même rencontré un vampire mais ce n'était pas moi, je tiens à le préciser. Ah oui, je ne suis pas le seul vampire de la Terre mais nous ne sommes pas très nombreux... une centaine tout au plus. Il est moins aisé qu'on ne le croit de transformer quelqu'un en vampire et... A quoi bon maudire quelqu'un d'autre ? Il y avait déjà assez de malédiction pour que nous autres, vampires, n'en rajoutions pas.

Je pris la télécommande et appuyai sur le bouton « pause » avant de me lever de la place, au fond de la salle, que j'occupais le temps du film. Je tentai de rendre mon cours intéressant et donc de faire participer et réfléchir mes étudiants. Tous les étudiants (ou presque) se tournèrent vers moi lorsque je les interrogeais au sujet des deux premières scènes du film.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de ces deux scènes ?, leur demandais-je d'un ton neutre. J'espérais toutefois obtenir des réponses pertinentes.

-La première scène est un ajout du réalisateur...

-Oui..., lâchais-je un peu déçu mais au moins l'étudiant qui avait dit ça n'avait pas tort. Quoi d'autre ?

-C'est vraiment flippant quand Jonathan est dans le train : on voit les yeux de Dracula dans les vitres du train !

-Je le conçois... bien que je n'adhère pas vraiment au vocabulaire employé... Autre chose ?

-La scène du train est très fidèle au livre, elle reprend mot pour mot le début du roman : la lettre de Dracula, les pensées de Jonathan Harker et si le film s'ouvrait sur cette scène-là, on pourrait croire que le comte Dracula est un personnage horrible, un personnage fondamentalement mauvais. Mais la première scène, nous offre une autre vision du comte : il devient plus attachant aux yeux du spectateur, il devient un héros romantique mais il n'en est que plus dangereux car derrière cette jolie apparence se cache un l'être noir et sanguinaire que Bram Stoker nous avait décrit, répliqua une étudiante d'ordinaire très discrète... Si discrète que j'ignorais complètement son nom ou son prénom.

-Analyse intéressante... Euh... Votre prénom ?

-Yseult.

-Prénom très évocateur d'une romance maudite...

-Je le sais et je maudis mes parents chaque jour que Dieu fait pour m'avoir donné un tel prénom..., rétorqua-t-elle, plutôt insolente.

-Bien, Yseult. A propos de votre analyse de ce début de film, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec vous mais votre point de vue se défend. Essayez tous d'avoir un œil critique quand vous regardez un film ou vous lisez un livre ou même un article de journal. Faites attention aux détails et essayez de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants : ça vous aidera dans votre vie de tous les jours. Comme Yseult l'a fait remarquer d'un monstre, Dracula est présenté comme un héros romantique... »

Je remis le film en route et me rassis en fixant ma jeune étudiante. C'était bien la première fois qu'une de mes élèves ne voyait pas dans cette version de ma légende uniquement un héros romantique. Elle avait piqué mon intérêt au vif. Mes yeux glissèrent sur son cou et remarquèrent la veine palpitante en son creux. Mon observation détaillée de son cou m'était amplement facilitée par cette mode qu'on les filles de mettre leur cheveux d'un seul côté. Pendant un quart de seconde, mes yeux trahirent ma tentation de m'abreuver à sa gorge jeune, ferme et chaude. Je priais pour que je ne sois pas en train de saliver. Je suppose que ce n'était pas le cas car aucun de mes élèves ne le fis remarquer. Il y avait une chose à savoir sur les étudiants : ils étaient exactement comme les élèves de collèges ou de lycées sauf qu'ils étaient plus vieux, c'est tout. J'oubliai toute notion de temps l'espace de quelques minutes, trop occupé que j'étais à l'épier quand elle bougeait, qu'elle tressaillait ou passait simplement une main dans ses cheveux roux. Chaque boucle de sa longue chevelure rousse... J'avais toujours aimé les rousses. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais un vampire que je ne pouvais pas avoir mes préférences physiques. Petit à petit, l'errance de mon regard sur la courbe gracile et gracieuse de son cou. Bientôt, l'horloge indiqua 18h30, soit la fin de mon cours. J'éteignis le vidéoprojecteur et, me levant et regagnant mon bureau, j'annonçais à mes étudiants que nous regarderions la suite du film la prochaine fois, je leur demandais de réfléchir un peu aux différences qu'ils avaient pu noter entre le livre et son adaptation et de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient. Pour finir, je leur dis au revoir et à la semaine prochaine. J'attendis que tous les étudiants soient partis pour finir de ranger mes affaires. J'étais en train de mettre ma veste jusque Yseult montra le bout de son nez dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je lui souris en me dirigeant vers elle.

« Que faites-vous ici ? N'êtes-vous pas censée être déjà partie ? », lui demandais-je, très doux.

Elle baissa les yeux et ses longs cheveux roux vinrent cacher son visage. Je la voyais rougir derrière le rideau de ses boucles fauve. Un long silence prit place tandis que j'attendais qu'elle m'explique la raison de sa présente mais subitement, un éclair frappa le sol, le tonnerre retentit quelques secondes plus tard, juste avant qu'une pluie drue ne se mette à tomber. La jeune femme releva la tête, visiblement inquiète, et lâcha : « Il me manquait plus que ça ! ». Je la regardais, interloqué. Surprenant mon incompréhension, elle se tourna vers moi et m'expliqua :

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction de tout-à-l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. C'était idiot parce que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous... Vous vous êtes juste un peu intéressé à moi... Je vous de...

-Vous n'avez lieu de t'excuser. Mon commentaire était déplacé. C'est sans rancune. On oublie le petit « accrochage », ça vous vas ? »

C'était avec des étoiles dans les yeux qu'elle me murmura un petit « Merci ! » puis elle fila. Je n'avais pas besoin de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur pour savoir qu'il pleuvait toujours autant et que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Le tonnerre continuait de grondait. Je me bénissais une nouvelle fois de m'être convertis à ce culte de la voiture. A une époque, j'aurai été contrains de marcher sous cette pluie battante et niveau confort, ce n'est vraiment pas génial ! Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers ma voiture sans me soucier de la pluie. Que pouvait-elle me faire ? Tout ce qui pouvait m'arriver à cause de la pluie était d'être trempé. Je m'engouffrais dans ma voiture, une vieille ford verte retapée. Je me passai les mains dans les cheveux, les plaquant ainsi en arrière pour éviter ne me dégoulinent dans les yeux. Même les vampires aimaient voir où ils allaient. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas agréable de se prendre un mur parce qu'on se balade dans le noir... Bref, je sortais du parking, m'engageai sur la route qui, sans surprise, était bouchée par tous les travailleurs qui quittaient leurs postes. C'était dans l'artère principale que je la remarquai, pressant le pas, trempée jusqu'aux os... Cigarette au coin des lèvres, je me penchais pour ouvrir la portière quand je passais près d'elle.

« Yseult ! Montez, je vous prie !

-Non, merci. Je vais rentrer à pied. Je ne suis pas en sucre, répliqua-t-elle, soucieuse de ne pas apparaître comme une personne faible ou fragile.

-Yseult, arrête tes bêtises ! Monte dans cette foutue voiture, je te ramène chez toi ! Et tu n'as pas à discuter ! », lui dis-je sèchement mais sans méchanceté dans la voix.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, pénétra dans ma voiture, puis posa son sac sur le sol et me remercia. Se faire remercier de ne pas avoir écouter quelqu'un... J'adorais ça ! Elle tenta de s'essorer les cheveux mais ce ne fut pas d'une grande efficacité. Son gilet trop grand pour elle était maintenant gorgé d'eau et ne devait plus tenir très chaud. D'ailleurs, elle frissonnait, rien de très spectaculaire mais ça suffisait à me déplaire. Je passais le bras entre mon siège et le mien pour attraper un sweat-shirt sur la banquette arrière. Je le lui tendis sans la regarder mais su son regard incrédule sur moi.

« Enlèves ton gilet et mets ce sweat, tu es gelée. », la commandai-je avec douceur.

Elle n'avait qu'à comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague, que je n'étais pas un homme cruel qui s'amusait à faire croire des choses aux gens pour ensuite détruire leurs rêves et leurs espoirs. Bientôt, je sentis ses mains prendre le vêtement. Sans quitter la route des yeux (même s'il n'y avait rien à voir à part des voitures arrêtées), je dû m'enquérir de l'adresse de la jeune femme. C'était bien beau de proposer à quelqu'un de le ramener mais c'était mieux de savoir son adresse avant de ce faire. Sa jolie voix me donna son adresse et, heureusement, je connaissais son quartier... enfin... Connaître est un bien grand mot quand on se perd aussi facilement que moi.

Au volant, j'allumais ma cigarette, que je n'avais pas eu le temps de fumer. Dès que l'artère se fut un peu vidée, je ne tardais pas à trouver le quartier de la jeune femme. Il me fallu quand même une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver dans son quartier puis elle me fit m'arrêter devant une petite maison d'où perçait de la lumière. Tout semblait calme... Je dis bien semblais car j'avais vu plus d'une maison à l'apparence calme mais qui cachait en ses murs des monstres, des drames et des disputes. Yseult leva ses grands yeux émeraude vers moi tandis qu'elle tentait d'enlever le sweat-shirt que je lui avais prêté. Dans un geste incontrôlé, je posai ma main sur son épaule, dénudant un peu son cou et la veine palpitante... Je salivais et me penchais vers sa peau blanche.

La mordre.

Boire son sang.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Elle avait dû croire que je voulais l'embrasser dans le cou ou quelque chose de ce genre mais elle n'en avait pas envie, ça crevait les yeux : elle avait posé ses mains sur mon torse et tentait de me repousser. Ce fut à ce moment que je me recollai d'elle et comme si ça avait pu effacer ce moment gênant, je me sentis contraint d'ajouter une phrase tout bonnement stupide :

« Je suis navré. Je... Tu me fais tellement penser à mon ex... Sur le coup, la ressemblance était vraiment frappante ! »

Ce genre de phrases me faisait parfois penser que je n'étais pas échappé de Dracula mais plutôt d'un Harlequin. Hé oui, j'ai beau être l'un des monstres les plus connus de la littérature, je n'ai parfois pas beaucoup d'imagination pour les mensonges mais lui dire la vérité aurait été pire. Néanmoins, elle ne semblait pas décidée à partir.

« Tu devrais y aller, non ? Ta famille doit t'attendre..., lui dis-je sans la quitter des yeux.

-O... Oui. Vous avez raison... Merci de m'avoir reconduite, c'était très gentil de votre part, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix tandis qu'elle reprenait le geste de retirer mon sweat-shirt.

-Non. Tu me le rendras un autre jour, l'arrêtai-je, mon regard toujours planté dans le sien. Au revoir, Yseult. »

Elle ne trouva à redire et donc, elle quitta la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison familiale. Si j'avais su ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte, jamais je ne l'aurais laissée rentrer chez elle. Je me demande si elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

Une fois rentré chez moi, je fus hanté par des visions d'Yseult. A nouveau, mon trouble devait être vraiment remarquable car mes trois chats vinrent coller leurs têtes rondes et poilues contre mon visage, mes jambes ou encore dans mes mains. Je savais que c'était leur instinct qui parlait. J'étais en quelque sorte leur père et ils voulaient me réconforter. Au bout d'un moment, ne supportant plus de rester assis sur mon canapé, je me levai et fis les cents pas, un verre de sang à la main, dans mon salon. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Pendant près de quarante ans, je n'avais plus été tenté par une jugulaire et maintenant, je ne pensais qu'au cou de la jeune femme, à son sang pulsant dans chaque veines et artères de son corps jeune et ferme. Inconsciemment, mes lèvres se retroussèrent sur mes canines proéminentes. Mes instincts primaires demeuraient même après des années de silence. Comme pour me torturer plus encore, mon cerveau me renvoyait des images de mon étudiante. Je revoyais tout d'elle.

Sa nuque... Son cou... Sa peau pâle... Ses cheveux long et roux... Ses lèvres rosées... Ses yeux d'un vert intense... Son visage à la fois banal et charmant... Les courbes de son corps jeune et vigoureux...

Pour elle, j'aurais été prêt à vendre une seconde fois mon âme au diable. Elle faisait partie de ce cercle très réduit de femmes capable de me réduire en esclavage. Je retombais sous la domination de ma soif. N'y tenant plus, je sortis et là, sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, je tombais à genoux tandis que je me métamorphosais en un grand chien noir. Un besoin impérieux me contraint à retourner à la maison de la belle rousse.

J'avais toujours aimé me promener sous la forme d'un chien même si certains abrutis avaient la bonne idée de me jeter des pierres. Ca finissait toujours mal pour eux... Enfin, mal c'était un grand mot. Ils finissaient toujours avec des points de sutures, ça c'est sûr. Sous mes formes animales, je ne me gênais pas pour mordre. Je courrais aussi vite que possible pour arriver jusqu'à la maison de ma tentatrice. Je traversais rues et routes sans hésiter. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps. Les rares noctambules que je croisais daignaient à peine me lancer un regard. Tant mieux. Après une vingtaine de minutes, j'arrivais enfin chez elle. J'allais devoir faire preuve d'imagination pour entrer... Non, c'était une blague. J'avais ma méthode déjà toute prête pour entrer : une autre métamorphose. Je regardais à droite, à gauche. Personne. Je me retransformai en homme puis, petit à petit, mon corps perdit en « substance ». Je devins rien d'autre que de la brume. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'infiltrer par une fente dans une fenêtre ou une porte et le tour était joué. J'optais pour la fenêtre. J'arrivais dans une chambre où un homme et une femme dormaient paisiblement. Le sommeil du juste. Ca devait être les parents d'Yseult. Toujours sous forme de brume, je passai la porte et traversai le couloir jusqu'à trouver la chambre d'Yseult. Elle était endormie.

Tellement belle. Elle semblait si vulnérable. Je retrouvai ma forme humaine et me rapprochai d'elle. Elle paraissait si jeune... Elle paraissait toujours jeune puisqu'elle l'était mais cette impression était renforcée par sommeil. Elle avait l'air de ne douter de rien. La douceur du sommeil. Je lui enviais cette capacité. Depuis que j'étais immortel, j'avais perdu la faculté de dormir. C'était l'une des choses qui me manquaient le plus. Je me penchais au-dessus d'elle. La couette se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Caché par les cheveux roux de la jeune femme, le cou de cette dernière m'appelait irrésistiblement. D'un geste adroit, je repoussais les mèches de son cou. Violant mon règlement, je me penchais encore plus sur son cou. Mes lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau comme j'allais l'embrasser. Mes crocs, dévoilés par mes lèvres retroussées, s'apprêtèrent à se refermer sur cette peau si attirante et si tentante.

Tous mes efforts étaient vains. Jamais je ne connaîtrai la rédemption et le repentir. Jamais je ne serai quelqu'un de bien.


	3. Deuxième loi (2ème partie)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bram Stoker ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je m'excuse d'avance si certains passages peuvent paraître osés.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ma seconde loi : Ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un<p>

C'en était fini de moi et de ma bonne résolution. Yseult avait brisé ma volonté. Elle m'avait brisé. Mes lèvres étaient tout contre son cou. Je n'avais qu'à ouvrir la bouche et planter mes crocs dans sa chair. Un feulement sinistre me fit sursauter et lâcher ma proie. Je me retournai pour faire face au félin. C'était un tout petit chat marron et beige. Je ne m'attendais pas à me faire ainsisiffler dessus. Le feulement de ce petit être réveilla la jeune femme. Un demi-sourire éclaira son visage encore endormi.

-Monsieur Mason ?

Interdit, je ne répondis pas.

-C'est vraiment...

Je ne pris pas le temps d'entendre la suite de sa phrase. Il fallait que je m'enfuis au plus vite. Je retournai à l'état de brume et repassai par les interstices de la fenêtre. Je m'éternisais quelques instants tandis que la rousse s'éveillait, regardant autour d'elle, puis elle se rendormi. Je décidai de retourner chez moi. J'avais failli craquer mais ma volonté avait été plus forte. De retour chez moi, je m'étendis et tentai de chasser Yseult de mes pensées. Cela eu pour effet de ramener à la surface les souvenirs des femmes que j'avais aimé et qui m'avait tant séduit que je n'avais pu vivre loin d'elles.

* * *

><p>La première était Ileana, ma femme à l'époque de ma mort. Notre amour date du XVème siècle où j'étais un seigneur de guerre. Un peu respecté mais surtout craint. La seule qui avait su voir sous mon masque de cruauté avait été Ileana. Nous nous connaissions depuis notre enfance et jamais elle ne douta de moi. Je demandai sa main l'année de nos 25 ans. Pendant quelques années, tout alla bien. Puis l'orgueil rongea mon âme. Une quête de pouvoir me fit vendre mon âme au démon. Je ne me souviens plus de la façon dont c'est arrivé. Cette période de ma vie fut totalement effacée de ma mémoire. Le seul souvenir que j'ai de cette horrible époque est la mort d'Ileana.<p>

Toute cette transformation m'avait changé et pas uniquement dans mon corps et mes capacités. Je n'étais plus l'homme que j'avais été. J'étais devenu un monstre de colère et de rage. A la première remarque de mon amour, j'avais planté mes dents dans son cou et l'avais vidé de son sang. Je pris son corps sans vie dans mes bras et pleurai. La femme de chambre de mon épouse arriva et comprit immédiatement que j'avais tué Ileana. Je devais fuir. Quitter ma patrie. Partir loin. Je n'avais que ce choix. Sur ma route, je laissai une traînée de cadavres et obtins une réputation sanglante, que je méritais amplement.

Russie, XVIIème siècle.

Je connus le deuxième amour de ma trop longue vie. Elle s'appellait Svetlana Demidova. C'était une superbe blonde aux yeux gris. Elle n'avait que 17 ans quand nos chemins se croisèrent, quand nos destins se mêlèrent. Svetlana était la fille d'un riche marchand, mariée de force à un jeune noble qui se fichait éperdument d'elle. Ce noble était beaucoup trop occupé à conter fleurette avec l'un de ses « mignons ». J'avais rencontré la beauté désespérée pendant un bal. Nous étions chacun à un bout de la salle de bal mais je n'avais pu passer à côté d'une telle beauté. Sans attendre, je l'avais rejointe et lui avais fait la cour. Je n'avais pas vu son alliance et elle répliqua très vite :

-Monsieur, je ne puis accepter cette charmante attention. Je suis mariée.

J'avais alors surpris le regard dépité qu'elle posa sur un homme, très certainement son époux, d'environ trente ans, entouré par trois jeunes hommes aux manières féminines. L'époux de Svetlana embrassait très distinctement l'un de ses mignons dans le cou puis déplaçait ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles du garçon qui gloussait comme une jeune fille vierge qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Ils dégageaient une incroyable tension sexuelle de ce curieux échange.

-Cela ne doit pas être plaisant de voir son époux courtiser ainsi un autre homme, lui dis-je galamment.

La jeune blonde rougit d'une très charmante façon. Je m'inclinai devant elle, lui tendit la main avant de lui proposer :

-M'offririez-vous cette danse ? Une femme aussi belle que vous ne devrait pas rester seule.

Mon interlocutrice posa délicatement sa petite main fine dans la mienne en signe d'assentiment. Je la baisai doucement. Puis, alors que les harmonies d'une valse se faisaient entendre, j'entrainai la jeune femme au centre de la pièce, où quelques couples dansaient. Ma partenaire posa l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule tandis que je posai la mienne sur sa taille. Sans me vanter, nous avions fière allure ensemble. Elle, une pure beauté nordique, et moi, un homme dont on disait qu'il avait l'allure altière d'un prince, élégant et ténébreux. Nous étions les parfaits opposés, un superbe contraste mais nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, nous le savions tous deux. Je savais son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Bientôt, nous nous séparâmes à regret. Nous ne dansâmes plus ce soir-là, nous nous contentâmes de parler et ce fut la première fois depuis ma mort que je me sentais vivant. Trop tôt à mon goût, nous dûmes nous quitter. La dernière phrase qu'elle me dit ce soir-là fut :

-Pourrais-je connaître le nom de mon sauveur ?

-Vlad Ivanov, ma chère.

Puis elle était partie au bras de son époux. Ca m'avait plu qu'elle m'appelle son « sauveur ». Même si je l'avais sauvée de l'ennui, je ne considérai pas être un sauveur. Tout comme Yseult le faisait aujourd'hui, Svetlana m'avait obsédé dès notre premier échange. Heureusement pour moi et malheureusement pour elle, nos destins étaient appelés à se retrouver. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes conviés à la même réception. Dès que son époux fut bien entouré de sa petite cour masculine, la jeune femme vint me retrouver. Elle arriva dans mon dos, posa sa main sur mon épaule et, avant même que je n'eu le temps de me retourner, elle me dit de sa voix douce et caressante :

-Monsieur Ivanov, profitez-vous bien de la soirée ?

Je lui offris un sourire charmeur et lui baisa la main, tel le gentleman que je paraissais être.

-Votre arrivée éclaire ma soirée. Vous m'aviez manqué.

Une nouvelle fois, nous passâmes la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Elle en vint à me parler de son couple et de sa vie, à se confier à moi. Lorsque les larmes vinrent poindre au coin de ses jolis yeux gris perle, je la fis sortir sur le balcon où elle éclata en sanglots dans mes bras. Je tournai la tête à droite et à gauche. Personne. Je refermai mes bras sur son corps et la laissai pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève son minois. J'essuyai son visage humide du mieux que je pouvais. Je me laissai faire lorsqu'elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir cueillir un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Ce fut le début de notre histoire. Je devins son amant et lui restais fidèle jusqu'à l'inéluctable événement. Un peu plus d'un an après notre rencontre, Svetlana tomba enceinte. L'enfant était de moi mais je ne pensais pas cela possible. Là, la jalousie commença à me ronger de l'intérieur et arriva ce qui devait arriver. Dans un accès de colère, je plaquais Svetlana contre un mur et fondis, tel un rapace, sur son cou. Je la vidais de son sang, la tuant et tuant l'enfant qu'elle portait. Quand la vie eu quitté son corps, je tombai à genoux et serrai le cadavre de ma bien-aimée contre moi. Les larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues et allèrent se mêler au sang qui dégoulinait de mon menton. J'en étais certain dès ce moment : j'étais maudit et ce qui m'habitait n'était la synthèse des vices humains. J'étais donc vaincu et loin d'être dans la logique d'essayer de m'améliorer. Je pensais être incapable d'être un homme bon. Je pensais être le fils du Diable. Je m'enfuis de Russie et allai terroriser, encore une fois, les villages d'Europe de l'Est.

1823, Paris, France.

Pendant près de deux siècles, je ne connu aucune femme, aucun amour.

Je vivais à Paris depuis deux ou trois ans mais je n'y avais encore jamais croisé une créature comme celle que je m'apprêtai à rencontrer. Longue chevelure d'ébène, corps sensuel, lèvres carmins rieuses qui n'attendent que d'être embrassées. Cette créature s'appelait Lucinda et était une prostituée... Ou plutôt une courtisane. J'avais contacté cette superbe femme pour coucher avec. Les courtisanes étaient là pour ça. Et, même vampire, je restais un homme avec des besoins et des pulsions mais mes pulsions sexuelles avaient pour conséquence de vider ma partenaire de son sang. Sexe et sang allait de pair. Cette fois-ci, rien ne fus comme avec Svetlana, la chaste et timide russe. Lucinda était un véritable brasier, implacable, téméraire et forte. Je baisai sa main gantée de soie noire.

-Lucinda Morales, se présenta-t-elle de son charmant accent espagnol.

-Charles...

-Votre prénom me suffira pour le moment, m'interrompit-elle en m'offrant son plus beau sourire et en prenant mon bras.

Elle m'emmena dans un petit appartement (Que je supposais être un appartement de travail). Bientôt, elle fut uniquement vêtue d'un corset et d'une sorte de jupon. Elle s'approcha de moi, qui étais assis sur un luxueux lit à baldaquin. Petit détail que je ne remarquais que plus tard : un miroir était accroché au dessus du lit de sorte que celui qui était couché sur le dos pouvait voir la scène d'un autre « point de vue », en reflet enfin... façon de parler. Les lèvres de l'Espagnole commencèrent à glisser le long de mon cou. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous ma chemise. Lucinda était très douée pour sembler amoureuse et offrir de l'amour aux hommes. Avec une lenteur délibérée, qu'imposait le moment, la courtisane ma déshabilla méticuleusement avant que je ne prenne le relais. Je la plaquai sur le lit.

-Ouh ! Tu es un grand garçon !, ria-t-elle avant de déposer ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes.

Tout alla vite cette fois-ci. Je suppose qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua l'absence de mon reflet dans le miroir. En effet, elle devait voir que ses jambes n'enserraient rien. Loin d'être choquée, elle glissa à mon oreille :

-Je ne suis pas la seule pêcheresse, ici.

Je me redressai et la regardai sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

-Tu es un buveur de sang, un banni du Royaume de Dieu.

-Comment peux-tu affirmer de telles choses ? D'aussi viles créatures ne peuvent exister.

-Tu as été privé de ton reflet. Ceci est une punition réservée aux tiens.

-Soit... Es-tu effrayée ?

-Non... Plutôt intéressée... Transformes-moi !

-Hors de question.

-Ce n'était pas une question. Transformes-moi ! Si je connais l'existence des tiens, je sais aussi comment vous tuer.

-Es-tu certaine de vouloir être damnée pour l'éternité ?

-Je le suis déjà. Devant Dieu, mon cœur est noir et je ne connaîtrai jamais le Salut alors autant rester en vie pour l'éternité.

Je ne discutai pas son ordre. C'est ainsi que Lucinda Morales connu une nouvelle vie qui fut de courte durée. J'étais tombé amoureux de ma courtisane pendant sa transformation, une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm inversé. Notre histoire fut sanglante et nous n'avions aucune crainte de nous livrer à notre nature animale et à notre passion violente. Souvent, Lucinda choisissait notre proie, la plupart du temps de jeunes hommes un peu perdus. Comme des chats avec une souris, nous aimions jouer avec notre proie avant de la tuer. Bien sûr notre notre jeu consistait à nous amuser un peu et à coucher avec elle. Avec Lucinda, ma cruauté avait atteint son paroxysme. Je n'étais pas le leader. Je la suivais dans tout ses fantasmes. Puis un jour, alors que le corps nu et tiède du jeune homme qu'on venait de tuer reposait entre elle et moi, dans notre lit, je demandai :

-Ne crois-tu pas que l'on va un peu trop loin ?

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu t'es pourtant bien amusé avec lui ! Surtout que celui-ci n'en avait que pour toi ! Il n'arrêtait pas de t'embrasser et de te caresser.

-Oui mais nous... nous sommes devenus des meurtriers !

-C'est dans notre nature...

-Non ! Ca fait le cinquième garçon qu'on tue en quatre jour ! Nous pourrions être plus raisonnable.

-A quoi cela servirait-il ? S'ils savaient ce qu'on est, ne penses-tu qu'ils essayeraient de nous assassiner ?

Je me levai du lit, fis quelques pas dans la chambre sans me soucier de ma nudité. Je n'étais pas plus gêné par ça que par le fait que j'avais couché à plusieurs reprises avec des hommes. Quitte à être un pêcheur autant essayer de nouvelles choses.

-Lucinda, lèves-toi s'il-te-plaît.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et vint même me rejoindre. Sans ménagement, je la plaquai au mur et fit certainement la pire chose possible : je pris la canne de notre dernière victime, la brisai en deux et transperçait le cœur de Lucinda avec l'un des morceau. Le corps de mon troisième amour se réduit alors en poussière sous mes yeux. Je versai une unique larme avant de me rhabiller et de sortir de ce que j'appelle aujourd'hui « L'antre du démon ».

Je visitai ensuite toute l'Amérique du Sud et l'Amérique centrale.

Puis arriva mon quatrième amour. C'était dans les années 1920 ou 1930 aux Etats-Unis. Elle s'appelait Madeleine mais elle préférait Maddy peut-être parce qu'elle avait ce côté fou. Elle était libre dans sa tête et dans son corps. Ce qui était mémorable dans son physique (car son caractère laissait un souvenir impérissable dans la tête de ceux qui croisaient son chemin) était son regard pétillant, toujours malicieux. Maddy m'avait ramené à la vie. Je me rendais souvent dans des clubs de jazz à cette époque. D'ailleurs, je vivais à la Nouvelle-Orléans, alors forcément je ne pouvais qu'errer dans les clubs de jazz si importants à cette époque. Elle, la petite blanche, venait dans ces clubs. Je ne comprenais décidément pas le racisme et, visiblement, elle non plus. J'avais voyagé partout et tout ce que j'avais appris était qu'un homme était un homme quelque soit sa couleur de peau. Soit dit en passant, je dois avouer que je ne portai pas les Etats-Unis dans mon cœur et je ne les aime toujours pas. Avec Maddy, c'était tellement plus simple qu'avec les autres femmes ou avec les femmes que j'avais aimé. Elle était nature, un peu candide mais ça faisait son charme. D'ailleurs, elle ressemblait un peu à une adolescente et m'a bien fait comprendre que je me trompais lourdement. Notre première rencontre fut dans notre club de jazz favori, nous étions tous les deux au bar, elle fumait une cigarette et elle me semblait un peu jeune pour faire cela.

-Vous êtes un peu jeune pour fumer, jeune fille.

Elle éclata de rire, s'approcha de moi et rétorqua :

-Ah bon ? Et quel âge faut-il pour fumer ? Je paries que tu fumes aussi, G rand-père !

Sur ce, elle me recracha sa fumée en plein visage.

-Dans le mille, gamine!, m'écriai-je avant de coincer une cigarette entre mes lèvres et de l'allumer.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de dire que je suis une môme, Papy !

Elle m'envoya un gentil coup de coude dans les côtes.

-J'ai à peine 30 ans !, protestai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu es un grand-père ! Tu t'imagines un peu ? Tu es si vieux par rapport à moi et à mes 24 ans !, plaisanta-t-elle.

Ce drôle d'échange fini sur la piste de danse et entama une grande amitié ainsi que ma dernière grande histoire d'amour. Mais il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire : elle ne fut triste, ni dramatique mais je ne pourrais pas dire qu'elle fut joyeuse. Au fil des semaines et des mois, notre passion grandit et nous couchâmes ensemble un fois. Je me sentis alors obligé de lui dévoiler mon secret. Elle n'eu pas peur, elle compris pourquoi il était impossible pour elle et moi de vivre une vraie histoire d'amour. Je devins son confident. Nous restâmes en contact. Maddy vieillit et, en 1993, elle me demanda à son chevet. Elle était mourante (mais elle avait atteint un âge très honorable). A l'hôpital, je rencontrai ses enfants, ses petits-enfants et son second mari (Le premier étant mort de longues années auparavant). Il y avait même l'une de ses arrières-petites filles qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau (Quand Maddy avait son âge). Maddy, toujours autoritaire, les fit tous sortir. Dès que nous fûmes seuls, je m'assis à son chevet, lui pris la main pendant qu'elle caressait ma joue. Rien n'avait changé entre nous, il y avait toujours cette tendresse si familière. La seule différence était qu'elle avait vieilli.

-Damian, tu as été l'amour de ma vie. Je n'ai pas regretté de t'avoir rencontré. Je regrette juste de t'avoir laissé partir.

-J'aime toujours autant que tu m'appelles « Damian ». Tu n'as pas regretter. Tu as eu une vie bien remplie que je n'aurais pas pu l'offrir. Tu as de beaux enfants.

-L'un est de toi.

-Pardon ?

-Ma fille aînée est ta fille. Tu es père. Je n'avais jamais osé te le dire.

-C'est merveilleux. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ?

-J'ai des petites choses à te demander. Tout d'abord : tu fumes toujours ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais fumer une cigarette avec toi, comme au bon vieux temps. Et oui, je sais qu'il ne faut pas fumer dans un hôpital mais je vais mourir alors on emmerde les règles !, déclara-t-elle encore farouche.

Je lui allumai une cigarette et la lui donnai puis j'en allumai une autre pour moi. Je tirais deux ou trois fois dessus avant qu'elle n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

-J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses comme tu le faisais dans nos jeunes années. Je sais, je suis vieille mais j'ose espérer que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Pas le moins du monde.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, et prolongeai notre baiser plus fougueusement. Je savais, dans mon cœur, que c'était la dernière fois que je l'embrassai. Je me détachai de ses lèvres et me dit sa dernière volonté.

-Tues-moi. Bois mon sang, je t'en supplie. Au nom de notre amour, ne me laisse pas souffrir. Offre-moi la mort que je désire.

C'était avec une infinie tristesse dans le regard que j'acceptai de faire ce qu'elle me demandait. Nous finîmes notre cigarette puis, quelques minutes plus tard, son cœur s'arrêtait et je m'effondrai sur son cadavre. La jeune fille qui ressemblait tant à Maddy arriva au pas de course. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Vous êtes si triste... Comment connaissiez-vous Granny Mad' ?

-Elle m'a redonné la vie et l'espoir. C'était vraiment une femme exceptionnelle.

-Une clope ?, me proposa-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir son paquet de cigarettes que je m'étais déjà enfuis, elle ressemblait tant à Maddy que ça m'était insupportable de rester avec elle. Dans toute cette histoire, le plus curieux est certainement que je ne considère pas avoir tué Maddy. Si ce n'était pas moi, ça aurait été la tumeur qui la rongeait.

* * *

><p>Après ces quatre histoires, je recommençai. J'étais totalement obsédé par Yseult.<p>

En tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, je vis que le Soleil se levait. J'avais pensé à mes anciens amours toute la nuit. Soit je devenais masochiste, soit je me faisais vieux et radoteur pour penser à ces moments à la fois joyeux et douloureux.

Je me demandai alors si je saurai résister à mes pulsions si je voyais la jolie rouquine ce jour-là.

Si je la voyais, comment réagirais-je ?

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =)

-Neolysia-


	4. Troisième loi

Disclaimers : Les personnages du roman _Dracula_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p>Ma troisième loi : Ne pas laisser transparaître ses états d'âme.<p>

Cette loi n'était valable que si j'échouai à la seconde loi : si d'aventures je m'attachais à quelqu'un, je ne devais pas le laisser s'attacher à moi. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas réussi à respecter la seconde loi.

C'était en me répétant frénétiquement de ne pas laisser apparaître mes sentiments que je me rendais à mon travail. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait et avec elle un nouveau combat. Un combat pour la survie de mon anonymat. Au volant de ma voiture, je fermai les yeux un instant pour tenter de m'ôter les images de la belle rousse. Mauvaise idée : c'était bien pire ! Je la revoyais dans tout ses détails.

Je pu respirer... Enfin, façon de parler car je n'avais pas réellement besoin de respirer. J'étais mort depuis longtemps alors l'air qui passait dans mes poumons était tout à fait inutile au bon fonctionnement de mon corps. Je ne vis pas Yseult ce jour-là. Ni même les deux suivants puisque j'étais en week-end. La torture reprendrait Lundi. Je ne me doutais pas un instant que ma torture serait plus grande que je ne m'y attendais. Je restais enfermé chez moi pendant tout le week-end. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de croiser Yseult au coin d'une rue. Je devais oublier cette jeune femme et ce pour mon bien comme pour le sien.

Même si j'avais quelques siècles d'existence derrière moi, je n'avais jamais mesuré à quel point on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait chez les gens une fois leur porte d'entrée fermée.

Ce Lundi-là, je croisai Yseult dans les couloirs mais sans la reconnaître tant elle faisait profil bas. Elle semblait tellement ailleurs qu'elle ne me vit pas. En y repensant, il me semblait qu'elle transportait un sac de voyage plutôt lourd. Peut-être avait-elle passé le week-end chez une amie ?

Le lendemain, je la croisai encore une fois et je ne pu que la remarquer. Je sortais fumer quand, nerveuse comme jamais, la jeune femme me heurta. Avec son gros bagage, elle fut déséquilibrée et tomba à la renverse. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je la regardai sans comprendre avant de tendre la main pour la relever. Quand elle me fit face, je notai qu'elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Elle semblait ne pas avoir bien dormi. Elle semblait faible, elle vacillait sous le poids de son sac. Une fois encore je fus touché par cette demoiselle qui sortait tout juste de l'enfance.

-Merci, monsieur..., dit-elle d'une voix tout aussi faible qu'elle.

Elle fit mine de partir mais je la retins, l'empêchant de partir. C'était plus fort que moi, je m'inquiétai pour elle. Je voulais qu'elle se sente bien et, de toute façon, elle m'intriguait trop pour que je ne me mêle pas de sa vie. Je lui pris son sac et elle ne réagit pas.

-Yseult, ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle... Et tu as mauvaise mine.

-Non...Non, ça va...

-Arrête de mentir. Je sais très bien quand on me ment. Et tu pars avec un handicap : tu es une très mauvaise menteuse.

Dans ses yeux, on lisait très clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Néanmoins, elle savait cacher la source de ses ennuis. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et murmura :

-Vous avez raison. Ca ne va pas mais vous ne pouvez rien n'y faire alors pourquoi vous en parler. Rendez-moi mon sac, s'il-vous-plaît.

D'un regard dur, je lui interdis de reprendre son sac par la force.

-Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. J'ai vécu des choses que tu ne peux pas imaginer...

-Je peux très bien l'imaginer vu ce que je vis ! Alors arrêtez de m'emmerder et rendez-moi mon sac !

-Pourquoi tu veux tant ton sac ? Il y a toute ta vie dedans ? Tu dois fuir quelqu'un ?

-Peut-être... Alors rendez-moi mon sac !

-Tes parents t'ont fait quelque chose ? Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux venir me voir...

-Vous seriez d'accord pour me donner de l'argent ?

-Pourquoi de l'argent ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire... Pas ici en tout cas...

Je l'attrapai par le bras et l'entraînai vers le parking, qui était désert. Devant ma voiture, je lui demandai :

-Là c'est mieux ? Tu vas me dire ce que tu as ? Tu sais, je peux peut-être t'aider.

Sur ce, elle me jeta le sweat-shirt que je lui avais prêté à la figure.

-Tout ce qui s'est passé est de votre faute !

-Je ne comprends rien... Expliques-toi.

-Mon père m'a mise à la porte quand il a vu votre sweat-shirt dans le sac de linges sales. Je n'ai nul part où aller, où dormir et je n'ai pas un sou sur moi parce qu'il m'a coupé les vivres et puis...

Elle se tu, incapable de parler. Je la pris dans mes bras, sans la forcer. Elle s'abandonna dans mes bras. De grosses larmes roulèrent de ses joues sur mon t-shirt. J'étais un peu désemparé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à une telle démonstration de désespoir.

-C'est rien. Ca va aller... Je vais t'aider, lui dis-je avant de le regretter.

Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire une telle promesse. Pourquoi étais-je incapable de lui dire que je ne pouvais rien pour elle ? C'était trop dur pour moi. Je perdais mes moyens et ma cruauté face à elle.

Je caressai ses cheveux roux emmêlés.

-Comment pourriez-vous m'aider ?, pleura-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

-Je vais t'héberger le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu puisse te remettre sur tes pieds et sortir la tête de l'eau.

-Et votre copine ? Elle ne va pas râler que vous rameniez une étudiante chez vous ?

-Je n'ai pas de petite-amie...

-Enfin... Ou votre mec... Je ne pensais pas à un sexe en particulier...

-Non plus. Je vis seul alors ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci.

A mon plus grand bonheur, nous en arrivâmes à nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Appuyé contre le capot de ma voiture, j'allumai une cigarette lorsque la rouquine m'en demanda une. Je haussai un sourcil, perplexe. Je ne l'avais jamais vu fumer mais bon. Je lui donnai mon paquet et mon briquet.

Bientôt, il fut l'heure d'honorer ma promesse et je repris la jeune femme dans ma voiture. Je voyais bien qu'elle était mal de devoir accepter une telle proposition de son professeur. A un feu rouge, je serrai brièvement sa main dans la mienne pour tenter de la rassurer. Elle faisait ce qu'elle devait faire pour survivre dans ce monde dur et cruel. Personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Avec une nonchalance feinte, je tentai de la rassurer :

-Ne doute pas de la moralité de ce que tu fais. Tu te bats pour survivre, c'est tout. J'ai fait bien pire que toi. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je me suis prostitué pour survivre et me permettre de faire croire à une femme, une femme que j'ai aimé, que j'étais riche.

-Vous ? Prostitué ?

-Oui... Je n'en suis pas fier. J'ai couché avec beaucoup d'hommes pour tenter de survivre... Mais je m'y suis perdu...

Je me tus. J'avais plus ou moins modifié mon histoire avec Lucinda pour essayer de rassurer la belle rousse. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Je me tournai vers ma passagère et lui souris. Nous gardâmes le silence jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés à ma maison. Je pris les affaires de la jeune femme et la fis entrer. Mes trois félins s'étaient cachés, intimidés par la nouvelle venue. Ils étaient craintifs. Je lui fis faire le tour du propriétaire. Puisqu'il était presque 19h, je lui proposai de commander des pizzas. Je lui cachai que mon réfrigérateur était vide (et n'était là que pour me donner l'air normal), hormis le congélateur (rempli de poches de sang). Elle ne refusa pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle ne devait pas avoir mangé de toute la journée. Je passai la commande dès qu'elle eut fait son choix puis je lui proposai d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud en attendant le livreur. Encore une fois, elle fut incapable de me dire non. Je la conduisis jusqu'à la salle de bain et fis couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Nous autre vampires, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous laver. C'était un luxe. Uniquement du confort. Je dois bien dire que ça faisait du bien, au cœur comme au corps, de se prélasser dans l'eau chaude après une journée stressante. Dès que la baignoire fut remplie comme il le fallait, je laissais la jeune femme seule. Avant que je ne referme la porte derrière moi, elle me regarda et me remercia une nouvelle fois.

Pendant l'attente (de l'arrivée du livreur et de la sortie d'Yseult), je m'étais installé dans le canapé. Mes trois chats, beaucoup plus rassurés, vinrent quémander bruyamment leur pitance. Je fus contraint de me relever pour nourrir les fauves affamés. Dès que j'eus à nouveau une minute de répit, je retournai dans le canapé et allumai la télévision. A nouveau, je voyais des nouvelles désespérantes. Je faisais vraiment bien de ne pas regarder les informations régulièrement. Ces nouvelles peu encourageantes me rappelèrent le petit drame familial auquel je m'étais mêlé sans le vouloir à la base. J'allais avoir besoin d'un remontant. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour y prendre un verre et une bouteille de whisky. C'était bien l'une des rares choses consommables que je possédai. Je n'avais pas un besoin vital de manger ou de boire (hormis le sang) mais je n'étais pas non plus privé des plaisirs triviaux de la nourriture et de la boisson. Je posai la bouteille et le verre sur la table lorsque la sonnette retentit. Le livreur. Déjà ? Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'horloge la plus proche. L'heure était passée à une vitesse folle. J'accueillis le gamin d'une vingtaine d'années, pris ma commande et le payai. J'expédiai ce petit cérémonial le plus rapidement possible et fermai ma porte à clé. Je laissai les pizzas sur le guéridon près de l'entrée et me rendis à la porte de la salle de bain pour dire à Yseult que tout était prêt. Je n'eus pas de réponse. Inquiet, j'ouvris la porte et découvris la rousse la tête bien calée sur le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux fermés. Elle s'était endormie ? Mal à l'aise, je m'approchai d'elle, m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et commençai à lui tapoter doucement la joue du bout des doigts tout en appelant son nom. Peu à peu la jeune femme revint à elle. Elle s'était juste endormie. Je détournai le regard et lui dit que le repas était « prêt » et que je l'attendais.

Cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment étrange. Je m'étais déjà sentis très mal à l'aise dans ma longue vie mais jamais encore de cette façon et pour une chose aussi banale. A ma décharge, je ne pouvais que m'inquiéter puisque les gens collaient des procès à d'autres gens pour un oui ou pour un non. J'osai espérer qu'Yseult était suffisamment intelligente pour faire la part des choses et comprendre que je n'étais pas un pervers.

Dans le canapé, je m'affalai tandis que je me servais un verre de whisky. Comment allais-je me débrouiller avec cette fille ? Puis la fille en question arriva. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux mouillé et avait déjà meilleure mine. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi... Honnêtement, elle était peut-être un peu trop près de moi mais je me retins de le lui dire ou de m'éloigner. Mes yeux lorgnèrent sur son cou dégagé par son pull trop large qui glissait sur son épaule. Elle me parla mais, trop occupé à contenir mes pulsions, je ne compris pas ce qu'elle me dit.

-Pardon ?, bredouillai-je

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un whisky ? J'aurai bien besoin d'un petit verre d'alcool pour tenter d'oublier...

-Attention, gamine, c'est d'accord pour cette fois mais oublier est une mauvaise raison de boire.

Je me levai pour aller lui chercher un verre et ensuite la servis. Elle ne tarda pas à attaquer la pizza. Elle avait faim, ça se voyait. Je l'observai tout en prenant une part de la pizza que j'avais commandée. Je devais donner le change et ne pas laisser ma nature prendre le dessus. La jeune femme n'ouvrit plus la bouche que pour manger. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Au contraire, ça me semblait même mieux ainsi. La soirée se déroula sans heurt. Puis, vers 22h, mon étudiante tomba littéralement de sommeil. Sa tête reposait alors sur mon épaule. Bon, il était plus prudent de l'allonger dans mon lit. Je la portais jusque dans ma chambre. Encore une fois, j'avais un lit seulement pour paraître normal si j'avais une visite impromptue ou quelque chose comme cela. Je glissai la jeune femme sous les draps, avant de la laisser, je ne pu m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur sa nuque délicate. J'aurais voulu mordre à pleine dents dans la chair de son cou mais c'était mettre à mal des décennies d'efforts et damner son âme innocente. Je retournai ensuite dans le salon. Je m'étendis dans le canapé. J'avais envie de hurler. Je n'allai pas pouvoir vivre longtemps avec elle squattant chez moi ! J'allais finir par détruire ma couverture. Je restai là, sur le canapé, à méditer et à penser à tout ce qui pourrait arriver et tout ce qui ne pourrait pas arriver, à réfléchir à ce que je devais faire ou ce que j'aurais dû faire (à commencer, par ne pas lui dire de venir vivre chez moi et juste lui proposer de lui payer un hôtel).

La nuit tomba et quelque chose vint me tirer de mes pensées. Une odeur qui me faisait saliver. Non, non, non ! Pas elle. Si, c'était Yseult. Elle se tenait juste à côté du canapé.

-M. Mason, je ne peux pas vous laisser dormir sur le canapé. Ce n'est pas correct. Je m'impose chez vous, je vous fais dépenser de l'argent et maintenant, je vous fais dormir dans le canapé...

-Yseult... Retourne te coucher !

-Non, non. J'insiste, dit-elle en me tirant par la main pour me faire quitter le canapé.

Malheureusement pour elle, j'étais beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et son geste un peu désespéré n'eut pour conséquence de la faire atterrir sur moi, le nez contre mon torse. Elle releva timidement le visage vers moi. Je serrai les dents comme si ça allait m'aider à me retenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

-Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?, murmura-t-elle, désolée.

-Arrêtes de poser les mauvaises questions et de t'inquiéter pour moi. Allez, retourne te coucher et on en parle plus.

Puis, ça dérapa tout bonnement. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu autant dégénérer. Elle commença à approcher son visage du mien et à prendre un ton un peu trop sexy :

-Vous savez, vous avez été élu prof le plus sexy de toute la fac...

-Arrête, il n'y a que les collégiennes submergées par leurs hormones qui font ça...

-Non, non, je suis sérieuse ! Il m'arrive même de rêver de vous...

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Yseult d'allumer les profs. Ca ne pouvait pas être la réalité ou j'étais totalement fou ou idiot. Même si après des siècles d'existence ma connaissance de la psychologie féminine était encore à améliorer, je comprenais suffisamment la gente féminine pour voir quand elles faisaient quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient jamais ailleurs que dans les « fantasmes » (soit dit en passant bas de gamme dans mon cas) d'un homme.

Je fus alors tiré de mes songes par...le sol, sur lequel j'atterris. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Yseult n'avait rien fait et je n'étais pas sur le point de la mordre.

Je me passai une main sur le visage et sortis. Je devais prendre l'air, me changer les idées...

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.<p>

-Neolysia-


	5. Quatrième loi (1ère partie)

Disclaimer : Les personnages du roman _Dracula _de Bram Stoker ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p>Ma quatrième loi : Ne jamais laisser l'attirance se transformer en romance naissante.<p>

Je prenais la fuite. Enfin... D'une certaine manière. Je devais prendre l'air, me changer les idées mais je comptai bien revenir et affronter mon élève.

Dehors, le Soleil n'était pas encore levé. Un coup d'oeil jeté à téléphone portable suffit à m'indiquer qu'il était à peine six heures du matin. Je sortis par la porte fenêtre, allumai une cigarette sur la terrasse et fumai tranquillement en me dirigeant vers la côte. Je devais m'éloigner des gens. Prendre le temps de réfléchir. Je vivais déjà en retrait de la ville mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Dès que j'eus fini ma cigarette, je me mis à courir. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais arrivé au bord de la mer. Il y avait personne sur la falaise. Je courus encore un peu pour me vider la tête puis je m'assis et, à contrario, me mis à penser, à réfléchir à mes erreurs récentes. Pourquoi avais-je introduis Yseult dans l'antre du Diable ? J'étais fou. J'avais envie d'arrêter tout ça. De me tuer. Sauf que ce n'était pas aussi simple. J'aurais pu me jeter dans le vide mais ça ne m'aurait rien fait. J'aurais pu me pendre mais je ne respirais plus. J'aurais tenter de me trancher les veines mais cela m'aurait seulement « engourdi » ou mis en sommeil. Les seules techniques vraiment efficaces pour tuer un vampire n'étaient pas vraiment adéquates pour un suicide. Je voyais mal comment me décapiter moi-même... Le pieu pouvait être pas mal mais encore fallait-il que j'ai le courage d'enfoncer le morceau de bois dans ma poitrine.

Mon esprit dériva vers Yseult. Elle m'avait dit que son père l'avait mise à la porte mais je doutais que ce fut toute la vérité. En fait, je doutais de beaucoup de chose concernant la vie d'Yseult. Elle me cachait beaucoup de chose. Je tentai de m'imaginer sa vie avant que je ne m'y mêle. Elle était une élève sérieuse, j'en étais sûr, le genre qui étudie jusqu'à minuit voire au-delà pour être sûre de tout savoir sur le bout des doigts. Je l'imaginais bien, assise à son bureau, son chat couché sur le lit. Je la voyais passer son temps dans les bibliothèques. J'étais certain qu'elle passait plus de temps à lire qu'à regarder la télévision. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle courrait les bars et les boites de nuit. Je ne l'imaginais pas dans une foule. Pour moi, Yseult était le genre de jeune femme qu'il fallait protéger. Elle était comme Svetlana ou Ileana, mes deux premiers amours. Elles ne connaissaient pas encore grand chose à la psychologie des hommes et à leurs actes et cette innocence les menait, invariablement, à leur perte. J'étais celui qui l'avait pervertie, en quelque sorte. Si je ne l'avais pas raccompagnée chez elle, si je ne lui avais pas laissé mon sweat-shirt, rien ne serait arrivé. Elle serait resté chez elle.

Je soupirais : je lui avais bien bousillé sa vie, à cette gamine ! Plus que jamais, j'attendais mes vacances avec beaucoup d'impatience. Heureusement pour moi, les vacances, c'étaient à la fin de la semaine.

A l'horizon, le Soleil perçait peu à peu le rideau de nuage et de ténèbres ambiants. J'allais devoir repartir et voir comment allait mon étudiante. Je me relevai et m'étirai. J'avais l'impression d'être resté là quelques secondes pourtant cela faisait presque une heure. Le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur moi. Ma vie était comme un roman et j'en étais à ce fameux chapitre où tout allait lentement, un chapitre de contemplation. Peut-être que ma vie arrivait à sa fin ? Peut-être que ma malédiction me quittait ? Peut-être que mon âme s'était enfin apaisé et n'était plus consumée par ce terrible besoin de vengeance et de violence ?

Quand je rentrais chez moi, une dizaine de minutes avant 8h, Yseult dormait toujours. J'étais bon pour ne pas aller bosser. Je souris en voyant mes trois chats roulés en boule contre la rouquine. Curieusement cela me toucha de les voir ainsi. J'avais l'impression que la jeune femme était apaisée. Toute l'agitation de la veille semblait l'avoir quitté. Je m'accroupis à côté du lit, écartai une mèche du visage de la belle endormie. Ses lèvres légèrement écartées lâchèrent un grognement. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et recula en sursautant. Elle tomba de l'autre côté du lit et se cacha derrière la couette qu'elle tira si violemment que les chats s'enfuirent en feulant. La petite scène m'amusait et je ris franchement avant d'essayer de la rassurer :

-Hé ! Calme-toi ! Tu n'as rien à craindre...

-Qu'est-ce que je fais chez vous ? Et dans votre lit ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Oh que si... Mais j'aurais tellement préféré que ce soit un cauchemar ! Et puis, ça ne peut qu'être un cauchemar... Comment me retrouverais-je chez vous, M. Mason ? Non, sérieusement, comment ? Je vous le demande...

-Juste parce que je suis extrêmement gentil, que tu es totalement paumée et que tu as besoin d'une pause, de vacances... Comme moi, d'ailleurs.

Elle sembla s'apaiser un peu en voyant mon sourire de grand gamin. Elle lâcha la couette mais éclata en sanglots. Je contournai le lit pour venir m'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme et la prendre dans mes bras. Je caressai frénétiquement son bras comme si ça pouvait la calmer. Elle continua à pleurer pendant de très, très longues minutes. Elle cala sa tête sous mon menton. Peu à peu, l'embarras s'empara de moi. Je n'aurai pas dû pas venir la prendre dans mes bras. C'était une nouvelle erreur de ma part. Les sanglots cessèrent subitement tandis qu'Yseult releva brusquement la tête, me donnant par la même occasion un violent coup dans la mâchoire (qui me fit cracher un petit « ouch » dont la rouquine se fichait bien).

-Mais... On est Mercredi ! Quelle heure est-il ? Je dois avoir cours ! Je...

-Tais-toi... Tu ne vas pas aller en cours. Tu as vu ton état ? Sérieusement, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, tu es en pleurs et... Allons, tes cours ont déjà commencés et je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller.

-Non... Non... Je veux y aller ! Je dois y aller !

-Oui, tu dois mais tu ne veux pas. Arrête de mentir.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et insinuai, dans son esprit, l'envie de sécher les cours.

-Sois honnête, lui dis-je à nouveau.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours. Je veux juste dormir et arrêter de penser.

-De penser à quoi ?

-A ce que mon père m'a fait... Enfin, il n'est pas mon père, ce n'est que mon beau-père...

-Au fait qu'il t'as mise à la porte, c'est ça ?

-Oui mais pas que... Je repense à tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir depuis qu'il vit avec ma mère et moi. Je sens encore son odeur pestilentielle quand il se glissait dans mon lit et qu'il avait trop bu. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'il m'a dit le jour de mes quinze ans : « C'est chouette d'avoir quinze ans, hein ? C'est la majorité sexuelle... Ce qui veut dire que l'abus sexuel sur mineur ne te concerne plus, hein, ma jolie. ». Il m'a bâillonnée, comme d'habitude, et il... il s'est servi de moi toute la nuit...

Ses yeux verts étaient vides, totalement vides. C'en était terrifiant. Même après des siècles de vie, je restai stupéfait et sans voix quand on me parlait d'abus sexuel. Comment pouvait-on violer une enfant ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi pourri sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive ? Je serrai la pauvre enfant dans mes bras comme pour la rassurer de ma présence. Que pouvais-je faire de plus ?

-J'ai si peur qu'il me retrouve et qu'il ne me refasse subir ce qu'il m'a fait le jour où il a découvert votre sweat-shirt... Il était persuadé que j'avais couché avec vous, que je « m'offrais » à autre homme que lui...

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres et murmurai :

-Chut... Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je te protégerai, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. On va partir quelques temps, tu vas essayer de te ressourcer et de te renforcer pour « oublier » ce qu'il t'a fait. Je m'assurerai qu'il soit puni comme il mérite de l'être.

-Vous êtes prof... Vous n'avez aucun pouvoirs sur la justice dans ce pays. Mon beau-père a réussi à me faire diagnostiquer mythomane quand j'avais 16 ans parce que j'avais essayé de m'en sortir. Il a beaucoup de connaissances et tout le monde ne jure que par sa bonne foi et le fait qu'il est un « type bien ».

-Ne me sous-estime pas. J'ai beaucoup de ressources.

Elle paraissait beaucoup moins agitée qu'avant. J'avais eu mon petit effet. Quand je me disais que j'allais me relever et l'encourager à se préparer, elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche.

-Mais... Et vos chats ? Et... Où vous voulez m'emmener ?

-J'ai quelques contacts avec une association du coin, je vais les appeler et ils vont envoyer un bénévole pour les nourrir...

Je ne répondis pas à sa seconde question. Je la laissais volontairement en suspend. Sauf qu'Yseult ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille.

-D'accord pour vos chat mais où est-ce que vous voulez m'emmener ?

-Chez moi, en Irlande. Et arrête de poser des questions à tout bout de champ, c'est fatiguant ! Tu ne connais pas les surprises ?!, m'emportai-je tandis que je me levai sans prévenir.

Elle baissa la tête, penaude.

-Excusez-moi, me dit-elle en essayant de se faire toute petite.

-Eh... Eh... C'est rien. C'est pas grave. J'ai été un peu vif... Allez, lèves-toi et viens prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je suis passé à la boulangerie avant que tu ne te réveilles.

La jeune fille se leva, pas très stable sur ses jambes. Néanmoins, elle parvint à traverser la chambre et venir s'installer dans le canapé. Pendant ce temps, depuis la cuisine, je lui avais proposé du thé ou du café. Elle préféra un café. Certainement, avait-elle besoin de se réveiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'assis à côté d'elle, dans le canapé, avec deux tasses de café fumant et ouvris le paquet de la boulangerie.

-Prends ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas très faim, lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

Malgré un petit regard interrogateur, la jolie rousse se servit. Quand elle attaqua un troisième croissant, je me dis qu'en fait elle mourrait de faim. Pendant ce temps, j'avais eu le temps de finir mon café et de décréter que je prenais la salle de bain. Ce matin, je ne prendrai qu'une douche -pour me remettre les idées en place- et dénouer les muscles de mon dos que l'étrange songe, que j'avais fait, avait mis à rude épreuve. Je ne fermai pas la porte à clé, me déshabillai et me glissai sous l'eau tiède. J'appréciai la sensation de l'eau sur ma peau. Peu à peu, la tension quittait mes muscles. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais un vampire que j'étais immunisé à tout... Il me semblait qu'être immunisé à toutes les maladies, à la vieillesse, aux limites humaines, etc. c'était déjà pas mal ! Puis je m'appuyai contre la paroi de la cabine de douche en pestant contre moi-même de m'être jeté dans toute cette merde et de l'avoir fait les yeux fermés.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, trop doucement pour que j'y prête attention. Ce fut quelque chose de beaucoup moins discret qui me fit tourner la tête. Un petit cri de surprise, très aiguë. Je me demandais encore comment l'homme pouvait produire un son aussi aiguë. Ca y était, une de mes étudiants m'avait vu nu... Je savais bien que ça arriverait bien un jour (surtout depuis qu'Yseult avait échoué chez moi la veille) mais j'étais vraiment gêné et même une préparation mentale d'une longueur indéfinie n'y aurait rien changé. Je n'avais plus qu'à donner l'impression que la situation ne me dérangeait pas. Fermer l'eau, prendre la serviette à côté de la cabine de douche et sortir de là en enroulant négligemment la serviette de ma taille. Ce n'était pas bien dur. Et je parvins à donner cette impression de nonchalance. Dieu merci ! Sans mot dire, mais en souriant, je passai à côté de ma squatteuse et passai la porte. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et étais presque à la porte lorsqu'elle me dit :

-Je suis désolée... Je m'étais trompée de porte. Je ne voulais pas vous voir nu... C'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas b...

-Il n'y a rien dire. Je pense que tu es suffisamment gênée comme ça. Prépares-toi, comme ça on pourra partir plus vite.

Je ne songeai même pas à parler de ma propre gêne. Au moins, c'était passé inaperçu. Je continuais sur ma lancée et me rendis dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

Tout alla très vite. En ce qui me paru quelques minutes, je me retrouvai avec mon sac de voyage prêt, à la porte, Yseult habillée qui n'avait plus qu'à prendre le bagage avec lequel elle était arrivée hier. Je caressai une dernière fois mes chats puis sortis avec Yseult et nos sacs, fermai la porte et posai la clé sous le paillasson (pour le bénévole qui viendrait s'occuper de mes chats). Bien sûr, j'avais nettoyé toutes les traces de ma nature. Les poches de sang étaient en réussite, dans le congélateur à la cave. Je chargeai nos affaires dans la voiture et nous voilà partis.

Yseult était curieusement silencieuse. Elle ne devait pas oser parler. Tant pis. Elle parlerait bien à un moment ou à un autre : la route était longue avant qu'on arrive. J'avais choisi de prendre le ferry jusqu'en Angleterre puis de reprendre ferry à Pembroke et d'arriver à Rosslare. Comme j'avais beaucoup de chance (et surtout la capacité de faire faire à peu près tout ce que je voulais à tout le monde), Yseult et moi pûmes prendre le premier ferry pour l'Angleterre et nous arrivâmes le lendemain en Irlande.

Mais la traversée ne se fit pas sans embûches -embûches était un bien grand mot pour ce qui arriva- car rien ne pouvait aller simplement car... Eh bien... Je crois que c'était parce que c'était elle, parce que c'était moi, parce que c'était nous. Durant la traversée Pembroke-Rosslare, je perdis la jeune femme de vue. Je la retrouvai plusieurs minutes plus tard sur le pont supérieur, à l'air libre, seule. Appuyée contre le bastingage, elle regardait l'Irlande se rapprocher de nous. Je me rapprochai d'elle tout en allumant une cigarette. Je me glissai dans son dos et la prit gentiment par la taille. A ma grande surprise, elle ne dit rien, ne réagit pas. Venant d'une jeune femme qui avait été violée, je me serais attendu à ce qu'elle sursaute mais non. Au bout d'un moment, un faible « M. Mason... » se faufila entre ses lèvres. Elle bascula sa tête contre mon épaule, m'offrant son cou dénudé. Je ne pu résister à l'envie d'y poser mes lèvres encore une fois. Dès que mes lèvres eurent caressé la peau nue de la jeune femme, cette dernière pivota entre mes mains pour me faire face. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer arriva. Totalement paumée, faible, inconsciente, insouciante, Yseult posa ses lèvres si douces, si tentantes, si enivrantes, si pleines de vie, sur les miennes. Je lui rendis son baiser avec une passion contenue, je tentai d'effacer ma soif et mon envie de sang pour ne laisser que la passion et la tendresse. Je la laissai libre de briser le baiser dès qu'elle le voulait mais dès qu'elle le fit, je me mis à caresser doucement sa joue. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Visiblement, elle était troublée.

-Yseult... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferai rien, je ne te dirai même pas que c'est une erreur... En fait, je ne sais même pas moi-même si c'est une erreur. Mais sache que je t'aime beaucoup, peut-être plus que ça mais je ne veux pas m'avancer.

-Ce... Ce n'était pas ce que je pensais... Je me disais juste que je ne me serais jamais vue embrasser l'un de mes profs et pourtant... je viens de le faire... C'était un peu... bizarre... mais pas déplaisant ! Vous êtes un bel homme mais c'est un peu flirter avec l'autorité et... je ne sais pas... c'est un peu particulier.

Cependant la jeune femme souriait, comme sincèrement heureuse. Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse avec ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Ce baiser qu'elle venait de me donner avait réveillé en moi une vieille pulsion. J'avais envie d'elle, tout simplement. A ce moment, ce n'était qu'une très faible envie de regoûter à ses lèvres mais comme toute envie réprimée, elle grandirait et deviendrait obsession. Je n'avais pas idée de la vitesse à laquelle ça irait. Seulement, serai-je capable de résister à l'obsession qui me rongera bientôt l'âme, le cœur et l'esprit ?

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, j'en suis désolée. J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre pour Noël (Ce sera éventuellement un petit cadeau de Noël aux lecteurs qui me suivent). N'hésitez pas poster un review. Savoir que mon modeste travail est lu et apprécié me motive beaucoup.<p>

-Neolysia-


	6. Quatrième loi (2ème partie)

Disclaimers : Les personnages du roman _Dracula _de Bram Stoker ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p>Ma quatrième loi : Ne jamais laisser l'attirance se transformer en romance naissante<p>

Après notre baiser, nous rentrâmes. Je ne cessais de la regarder et, elle, elle ne cessait pas de me parler de tout et de rien, de sa vie, de ses amis, de ses rêves, de ses ambitions, de ses peurs... Me prenait-elle pour son psy ? Cependant je ne fis pas de commentaire car je savais qu'elle avait besoin de parler. Puis elle s'endormit et, cette fois encore, elle le fit dans mes bras. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur son visage si apaisé. Je voyais la veine de son cou palpiter. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes canines sortirent, j'étais prêt à la mordre, là, maintenant.

Non.

Non.

Je ne devais pas me laisser aller à mes pulsions. Je ne devais pas la mordre, la damner ou la tuer. Je posais Yseult là où elle était et la laissais dormir. Je devais prendre l'air, m'éloigner un peu. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant d'arriver à Rosslare.

Avant que le ferry n'accoste la belle terre d'Irlande, j'avais étendu la jolie rousse à l'arrière de la voiture. Puis quand nous fûmes arrivés, je sortis aussi vite que je le pu. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, tout simplement. Cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas seul. Je ne savais pas ce que cela donnerait mais j'étais heureux. Je traversai Rosslare. J'avais toujours aimé traverser les villes la nuit. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans la nuit et les ténèbres. Je rejoins vite ma maison qui se situait dans un trou perdu, sur une falaise, à une quinzaine de kilomètres de toute vie humaine. Cette petite maison en pierre était mon havre de paix, un petit paradis connu de moi seulement. Je posai les valises dans l'entrée pour aller faire quelque chose de plus important : allumer un feu dans l'âtre. La dernière fois que j'étais venu, j'avais fait un petit stock de bois près de la cheminée. Avec mes années d'expérience, j'étais passé maître dans l'art de faire du feu si bien qu'il ne me fallu que quelques minutes pour que le tout prenne. Pendant ce temps, Yseult somnolait dans le canapé. Je sentais son regard sur moi pendant que j'étais penché vers l'âtre. Je me relevais, la pris dans mes bras et la portait jusque dans la chambre. Je la couchai sur le lit double, la couvris, retournai dans le séjour et vérifiai que la porte était fermée à clé. Assis sur le canapé, je commençais à me maudire. Jamais je n'avais enfreint autant de loi. Qu'est-ce qu'Yseult avait de plus ou de moins pour je me laisse autant violer mon code de conduite ? Je me levais, prenais une bière dans le réfrigérateur, retournais au canapé et glissais une cigarette entre mes lèvres. Je passais le reste de la nuit à lire en fumant mais ma lecture était un peu trop souvent interrompue par le flux inégal de mes pensées.

Au petit matin, je sortis pour couper du bois. J'avais commencé mon travail depuis une quinzaine de minutes lorsque ma jeune élève vint me déranger. J'entendis d'abord sa voix et je cru que c'était un songe puis elle me parvint avec plus de force. Je lâchais ma hache et m'élançais vers la maison, craignant qu'il n'y ai un problème. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle vint se blottir dans mes bras. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? On s'était juste embrassé la veille et elle devenait carrément tactile. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux. Ce début de journée ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Il s'avéra que je me trompais. Notre journée fut incroyablement calme et Yseult ne tenta rien. Nous étions allés faire les courses ensemble puis elle était restée assise dehors à profiter du plein-air en lisant l'un des livres qui trônaient dans les nombreuses étagères de la maison. Puis le soir tomba et nous rentrâmes tout deux dans la maison. Je préparais le repas et nous finîmes notre soirée avec un verre de vin, le feu dans la cheminée et la télévision. Au bout d'un certain temps, Yseult pris l'initiative d'éteindre la télévision. Le regard qu'elle me lança en disait beaucoup trop sur ses

intentions. Je me levais en criant presque :

-Non !

Son regard se fit triste et c'était encore pire que son regard enfiévré parce que je n'arrivais pas à résister à ce regard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous me fuyez ?, demanda-t-elle de ce ton candide qui faisait craquer tout le monde.

-Yseult, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien les regards que tu me lances. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sur ce chemin. Je ne suis pas un homme recommandable. Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux.

-Arrêtez ! Ne dites pas ça ! Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien... Sans ça, vous ne m'auriez pas hébergée chez vous. Laissez-moi une chance...

-Ce n'est pas toi le problème... C'est moi !

-Arrêtez de dire ces bêtises. Laissez-vous une chance.

Elle se leva et, d'autorité, s'empara de mes lèvres.

-Vous voyez que vous pouvez m'offrir ce que je demande, murmura-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le tapis et de reprendre son verre.

Je vis ces gestes comme une invitation. Je m'installai à côté d'elle et repris moi aussi mon verre. Moins d'une demie-heure plus tard, j'avais le nez fourré dans son cou, l'embrassant sans hésitation. Je l'entendais haleter de plaisir. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je reste un homme. Nous renversâmes les verres qui roulèrent derrière le canapé pendant que nous nous allongions sur le tapis. Elle ôta mon t-shirt, embrassa mon torse, griffa mon dos et bientôt, sans que je puisse le contrôler, nous fûmes en train de faire l'amour.

Je sombrais dans les ténèbres. Je marchais dans un couloir sombre. Subitement, une lumière l'éclaira. J'étais nu. Entièrement nu. Le sol sous mes pieds était froid et même glacial. Tout à coup, tomba une trombe d'eau du plafond. Non. Ce n'était pas de l'eau. C'était du sang. Je baignais dans du sang. Le couloir devint un fleuve et à sa surface je vis passer une barque avec, à son bord, un squelette aveugle vêtu d'une grande cape gris cendré puis passa un cadavre dont je reconnu les boucles brunes (Celles d'Ileana), encore un autre (Celui de Svetlana), puis un autre dont je n'avais aucun souvenir et ainsi de suite passèrent toutes mes victimes... Toutes mes victimes plus une : Yseult. Mais... Mais... Je ne l'avais pas tuée ! Enfin... Pas que je me souvienne. L'avais-je tué en lui faisant l'amour ? Je fus tiré vers le bas comme si un trou s'était ouvert sous mes pieds. Je coulai. Je me noyai dans le sang. Mes poumons se remplirent de sang. Je voulais mourir, la douleur psychique était insupportable mais je ne pouvais pas mourir. C'était ma punition pour avoir pactisé avec des forces surnaturelles. Je fus ramené à la surface, je pu prendre une brève respiration avant d'être à nouveau tiré au fond. Là tout redevint sombre.

Je me réveillai en sueur. Si mon cœur avait continué à battre, il aurait battu à cent à l'heure. Yseult était dans mes bras, elle dormait. Elle n'était pas morte. Le feu crépitait encore dans l'âtre et illuminait le visage de la jolie rousse, lui donnant un petit air mystérieux. Je tirais la couverture qui cachait le bas du corps de ma jeune compagne. J'avais du mal à réaliser : j'avais couché avec elle. J'avais couché avec une de mes étudiantes et visiblement je ne l'avais pas mordue. J'embrassai le sommet de son crâne et elle ouvrit les yeux, sensuellement, me sourit et murmura le prénom qu'elle me connaissait : « Gabriel », puis elle reposa sa tête contre mon torse et referma les yeux, elle s'était rendormi. Les choses pouvaient-elles être aussi simple ? Ca me semblait étrange. Cette impression ne me quitta pas, je restai éveillé et fixai le plafond. La main de la jeune femme caressait lentement mon torse. Merde ! Elle ne dormait pas. En fait, je crois même qu'elle avait perçu mes interrogations. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et me dévisagea. Elle tendit son bras vers moi et

repoussa l'une des mèches noires qui me tombaient dans le visage.

-Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui dire, je ne pouvais pas être totalement honnête. Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer que je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce que nous venions de faire. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de mon cauchemar, elle m'aurait demandé ce dont j'avais rêvé et j'aurais dû lui dire qui j'étais. Et qui aurait accepté de coucher avec le célèbre Dracula, Vlad « Tepes » III ? Soit elle aurait fui -Et cela aurait été pour le mieux-, soit elle aurait insisté pour que je l'a transforme.

-Rien... Je réfléchis. Je suis préoccupé par ce qu'il nous arrive. Rendors-toi.

Je ne sais pas si elle m'écouta mais au moins elle ne parla plus.

Le reste de notre séjour en Irlande fut paisible. Nous restions la plupart du temps à la maison ou dans ses environs. Ca nous suffisait. Nous étions en paix. Yseult s'ouvrait de plus en plus et me posait en plus en plus de questions. Parfois c'était des questions sur mes goûts ou sur ce que j'aimais faire. Elle m'avait même demandé pourquoi je leur avais fait lire Dracula. Selon elle, elle avait vu que j'aimais vraiment ce roman, que j'avais les yeux qui brillaient quand je parlais de l'histoire de Dracula, de Bram Stoker ou de Vlad Tepes. Je n'avais eu qu'une seule réponse à lui fournir :

-C'est un chef-d'oeuvre de la littérature Irlandaise. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous le faire lire !

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Bram Stoker avait été mon ami ou que j'étais Dracula. Je m'étais refermé sur moi et une autre question avait brûlé les lèvres de ma jeune amante. Comme j'étais allongé à demi-nu sur le lit, elle caressa mon dos et me questionna :

-La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, je t'ai griffé, non ?

-Oui et ça ne faisait pas de bien !

-C'est curieux, tu n'as aucune trace. Pas de sillons rougeâtres, pas même de cicatrices ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un guérir aussi vite et aussi « bien ».

A ce constat, je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle n'était ni aveugle ni idiote. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance elle aurait peur en apprenant qui j'étais mais, vu comme les choses s'annonçaient, Yseult était une Mina Harker en puissance. Elle n'aurait pas peur de moi, elle me donnerait son cœur au nom de l'Amour. D'un certain côté, Yseult était folle : l'Amour pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quelle folie. Une autre question tomba et cette

question-là était peut-être la plus pertinente de toutes celles qu'elle m'avait posé.

-Comment ferons-nous quand nous serons de nouveau en France ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, il n'est pas interdit qu'un homme et une femme sortent ensemble... Mais je crois qu'il faudra juste qu'on soit discret : ne pas s'embrasser en public, ne pas être trop proche... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras toujours vivre chez moi. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, lui avais-je répondu en me redressant et en lui faisant face.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, ses yeux étaient habités par la panique, elle était terrifiée de ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver ou ce qu'il pourrait arriver à notre amour. J'embrassai très délicatement son front avant de baiser ses lèvres.

Notre séjour en Irlande fut bien assez court. J'étais épuisé de faire attention à ne pas me trahir. J'étais heureux de rentrer. Mais rentrer en France signifiait d'autres ennuis. Etre amoureux, ça pouvait être beau, ça pouvait nous donnait des ailes mais cela apportait son lot d'ennui.

Et puis... C'était connu : il n'y a pas d'amour heureux.

* * *

><p>EDIT : Suite à un review de Amuto67100, je tiens à dire que l'étrange comportement d'Yseult est, en partie, dû à mon problème avec les personnages féminins (Elles sont toutes (ou presque) des manipulatrices et des garces en puissance) mais qu'il trouvera une explication dans les derniers chapitre de la fiction (qui devrait en compter plus ou moins dix). Et je prends aussi un malin plaisir à détruire le mythe de Dracula : je n'aime pas les vampires classes et bien propres sur eux ;)<p>

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, je le conçois. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'espère pouvoir poster une nouveau chapitre entre Noël et le nouvel an mais rien n'est sûr. En tout cas, je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes de fin d'années.

-Neolysia-


End file.
